Meet The Twilight Stars
by dervishgirl
Summary: They want to say hello! And...yea!


**The Twilight Stars want to say hello to you!!!**

**Emmett: Yo! Wut up! I'm Emmett and if you mess with me I will eat you! No, I'm just kidding. I won't eat you. I'll leave that to Jasper.**

**Jasper: Hey! My record has been clean for an entire year!**

**Emmett: Whatever, dork. I'm still talking. Didn't your mother teach you any better than to interrupt while someone is talking?**

**Jasper: No. **

**Emmett: .....Ok......**

**Jasper: Aren't you gonna finish what you were saying...?**

**Emmett: Yeah, but you made me forget.**

**Jasper: ...Well, now that the idiot has finished speaking--**

**Emmett: Wait! I remembered! **

**Emmett: Hi, all you delicious smelling banana humans! Have a wonderful day! Don't get beat up!**

**Jasper:....Ok, then.....**

**Jasper: As I was saying, Hola. Los patos son impresionantes.**

**Edward: Jasper, don't speak Spanish.**

**Jasper: Why not? I like speaking Español.**

**Edward: Because those of us who cannot speak Spanish won't be able to understand you.**

**Jasper: Fine. *humph* **

**Jasper: Hallo. Enten sind erstaunlich.**

**Edward: Don't speak German either. And stop saying ducks are awesome.**

**Jasper: But they are!**

**Edward: Fine. They're awesome, but you don't have to say it.**

**Jasper: You said it.**

**Edward: Yeah, well, that's just because you said it. Never mind. **

**Edward: As you know, Jasper is obsessed with ducks. He has a ducky shower curtain and a ducky boxers, and duck pajamas. **

**Jasper: I do not!**

**Edward: He also has many and many stuffed ducks.**

**Jasper: Shut up, Edward. You're obsessed too!**

**Edward: Obsessed with what?**

**Jasper: ....Bella.**

**Edward: Well, she is my life.**

**Jasper: You're so obsessed you even have a Bella Doll.**

**Edward: ...No I don't.**

**Jasper: Don't deny it, Eddie.**

**Edward: Don't call me that.**

**Jasper: Eddddiiiiieeeee!!!**

**Bella: I like that name. Can I call you that?**

**Edward: Even though I love you, no you cannot.**

**Bella: You never let me do anything.**

**Rosalie: Because you're a whiner.**

**Bella: I don't whine.**

**Rosalie: Yeah, you do. For example, you wanting to be one of us. You won't stop begging and whining until you get your way.**

**Bella: I dooon't whiiiiinnne! Eeeedddwwaaaarrrdd!!! I toooolldd you she wouldn't like me...**

**Esme: That's enough, Bella. Acting that way is not how a young and responsible lady should act.**

**Bella: ...*mumbling* I don't.....**

**Emmett: Bella! Shut up!**

**Esme: Emmett, go clean the kitchen.**

**Emmett: But it's Edward's turn to do it!**

**Edward: We don't eat. The kitchen's clean. We don't have to clean it.**

**Emmett: For someone as smart as you I'm surprised you're speaking in short sentences. **

**Edward: Fine. You are the most obnoxious, idiotic, loud person I have ever met, besides Jessica, who plays with his food. **

**Emmett: Wow, Edward. Just wow. **

**Alice: I'm heeeeeeerrrrre.**

**Edward: Good to know. **

**Alice: Nice. Nice to know I'm loved.**

**Jasper: Of course you're loved. *gives Alice a big hug* **

**Emmett and Edward: *gagging faces* **

**Jasper: Shut up, guys. **

**Alice: Let's go shopping! I need to get new shoes!**

**Bella: You just got six pairs of shoes yesterday...**

**Alice: I know! But I've already worn them all!**

**Bella: *sigh* **

**Carlisle: Alice, I've decided to take away all your credit cards.**

**Alice: Nooooooo!!! What have I done wrong?!**

**Carlisle: You're a shopaholic. Go to therapy or something.**

**Alice: But I haven't done anything!**

**Carlisle: You're a pain.**

**Alice: No I'm not...**

**Edward: You're indenial. **

**Emmett: *marches to Alice's room with a torch* Burn all her clothes!!!!  
**

**Alice: *weeps and throws tantrum* **

**Esme: Now, Alice, don't be like Bella. You're better than that.**

**Bella: Hey!**

**Esme: Bella, hush! **

**Jasper: Squirrels!!!!!**

**Carlisle: .....squirrels?**

**Jasper: Squirrel's don't like you.**

**Carlisle: Why not?**

**Jasper: I don't know! They just don't!!!! Leave me alone! Don't talk to me! I banish you!  
**

**Everybody: ......**

**Jacob: MOOOOOO!!!!**

**Everybody: ......**

**Jasper: That was random.....**

**Emmett: .....................................................................................................................................................**

**Bloop!**


End file.
